


Fallen Angel

by TheEmcee



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: All errors are mine, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Complete, Don't Kill Me, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Memory Alteration, Not Beta Read, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Soon to be series anyway, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto, an angel, wants to find that special someone to love for the rest of his life more than anything else. Saga, also an angel, wants Hiroto, but the younger angel has fallen in love with another, a human nonetheless. Enraged, Saga's superior power causes Hiroto to lose his wings and fall. When he does so, he lands right in front of the man he fell in love with, but he has no recollection of what he is or who he is. And Shou is the only key to setting him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any members of Alice Nine. Nor are they gay or anything like that. …That we know of, anyway. =P
> 
> A/N: The idea for this story came to me at work. I've got a few others up my sleeve; not necessarily Alice Nine stories, but set in the same universe. I hope you all enjoy this one! R&R!

~…~

Hiroto had been an angel ever since before he could remember. He wasn't sure if he had been an angel from the start of his creation or if he had been extremely good in a previous life. Either way, that fact didn't bother him. Whether he had originally been an angel or not wasn't all that important. What was important was watching over the humans, guiding them when needed, and helping them cross over into the world beyond when they died.

Humans were fascinating, Hiroto found. Unlike angels, they weren't all physically flawless. And they were imperfect, but that's what made them perfect in his eyes. They were so free to do whatever they wanted to do. Angels were limited. With their powers and future sight, they had to be careful what they did when they had to guide the humans down their paths. Too little or too much guidance could alter the destiny of one or more humans and set in motion events that had the possibility of endangering the entire universe.

As optimistic as Hiroto was, he was always careful. He always did his job perfectly. Even with his incredible love for humans, he never interfered no matter how much it killed him to watch them suffer. Hiroto was one of the best angels in the world beyond and he hadn't reached that rank by being weak. At the end of the day, he did his job and he did it well.

However, that didn't mean that he was not tempted to bend the rules just a little bit. Oh, he was very much tempted, especially by one human who had managed to catch his eye. Hiroto didn't know his name. It was forbidden for angels to learn the names of the humans they guided until the time of their death so that they could remain unbiased and objective. Becoming too attached to a human could possibly cause an angel to fail their duties and that was not allowed. Angels who failed in their duties fell, some to Earth while others…well, Hiroto has heard stories, but never anything concrete.

And that was why Hiroto never bothered to learn the man's name, even though he had been watching over him and guiding him when necessary for the past twenty years or so. He has watched the man grow from a shy, awkward teenager to a beautiful man who was still somewhat shy but also sweet and caring. Over the past twenty years, Hiroto had watched him struggle with his family and on his own and he had helped to guide him on his destined path, lending an unseen helping hand when it was permitted. There had been numerous times when the small angel had wanted nothing more than to wrap the man up in his arms and wings and protect him from whatever mortal life had to throw at him. Never before had Hiroto wanted to help a human more so than that man; never before had he felt like this, like he was on top of the world whenever he was allowed to help and like he was hit by twelve trucks whenever he had to watch the man suffer, seemingly so unnecessarily.

After a while, Hiroto began to realize what it was that he was feeling and the truth was both relieving and burdening, made him feel both light and heavy, fearless and oh, so afraid. He was in love with the man who had been through so much in his short mortal life. It was a first; Hiroto had never been in love, with an angel or a human. At first, it made him feel giddy and happy, like he could do anything and conquer everything that came his way. And then, when his drunken glee had faded, his fear set in. Other angels who had fallen in love with humans often ended up altering too many humans' destinies and that, in turn, had caused many wars on Earth, wars that were never meant to be. Those angels fell and became humans themselves with no recollection of what they had been or even what their names were. Some were taken in by the humans they had watched over or had lost their wings for while others, left to fend for themselves and unable to do so, perished. And then, there were some who fell even further from the world beyond than what was desirable. From what Hiroto understood, those angels became the demons that tempted humans to evil and hatred.

Needless to say, that was why Hiroto was so afraid of his love for that one man whom he had watched over for a mere two decades or so. As much as he loved the man, he didn't want to fall; he didn't want to ruin the lives of other humans because of his selfishness. And the only person he could talk to about it, who would understand and give him guidance, was Saga.

Saga had been Hiroto's best friend for many mortal eons. They often used the same cloud to watch over their perspective humans. More often than not, one was never too far behind the other; always going to the same place together or doing the same thing together. At first, it was a mere mention-pupil relationship; Saga was an older angel, Hiroto could tell right off the bat, and he had helped mold the smaller angel into the guardian he was today. Hiroto had never faltered in his duties and it was all because of Saga's teachings and wisdom. Everything he had ever learned he owed to Saga and Hiroto loved him like a brother. Technically, he could say that they were actually brothers, but there were too many angels to fell as though it were a brotherhood, a close knit family.

Yes, there were other angels that Hiroto had befriended, but he was closest to Saga. Saga understood Hiroto's plight. He had once been in love with a human himself, but he had told Hiroto that that love had passed upon the human's death. Aside from that, Saga had told him no more and out of respect, Hiroto didn't pry. Just knowing that his best friend shared his elation and fear made him feel that much better. It didn't take his love away, nothing would, but it made him happy that he had someone to talk to.

Still, the more he had watched over the man, the more powerful Hiroto's love became. All too soon, it became unbearable and even painful to watch the man he loved from afar. His heart, so pure and full of light, yearned to be by his beloved's side, sharing in his happiness and suffering. With each passing day, Hiroto began to want to lose his wings and fall more than anything else. If it meant that he'd be with the man he loved so much, then he would be willing to pay any price.

His feelings created so much conflict inside of him that he began to withdraw from those around him. Hiroto became more quiet and reserved as his love grew. Saga was not fooled, Hiroto knew that, but he hadn't inquired him about his sudden change yet. Unlike Saga, Hiroto didn't think he'd be able to forget about his love no matter how hard he tried. And the man was not due to die for many, many years.

~…~

Today was no different from any other day. As an angel, Hiroto did not need to sleep or eat. They were created that way so that they could watch over humans day and night without needing rest. That didn't mean that they weren't allowed breaks or anything; the world beyond was vast and expansive and angels could sense if anything was wrong with their perspective humans even when they were off their clouds. Angels just couldn't actually see them. And that also didn't mean that angels couldn't sleep or eat; they just didn't need to. Sleeping was something Hiroto did occasionally because when he slept he dreamed and he was with his beloved when he dreamed. Eating, however, wasn't something he did; eating didn't bring him closer to the one he loved.

Something was different about today, however; Hiroto could feel it. He didn't know what made it different or why. All he knew was that it was different and that something was about to change. His wings rustled restlessly as he watched his beloved from the cloud he shared with Saga. Never before had he felt so on edge. And he knew that Saga knew it as well. But what was he supposed to say to his dear friend? That he was seriously thinking about ripping out his wings and falling just to be with his human? That he really was that selfish?

"Hiroto, you can tell me what's plaguing you when you are ready," Saga told him softly as they watched the mortal world below from their cloud. Hiroto looked up at the senior angel. His gentle, soft eyes were staring down, keeping an ever watchful gaze as always. A small smile, sad and pained, crossed Hiroto's plump lips.

"It's nothing, Saga-sama," he said, his voice small and quiet, so unlike how it used to be before him.

Saga hummed softly, acknowledging that he had heard Hiroto. They went back to watching, hardly saying anything unless it was soft mumblings that were mostly said to themselves than to one another. How much time passed since Saga had spoken, Hiroto did not know. Time moved differently in the world beyond than it did in the mortal world. But the sun had set on Earth and a blanket full of darkness and stars covered the land where his love lived. Nothing was going to happen to either of their humans and Hiroto knew that his help and guidance wasn't going to be needed. As all was well, Hiroto stepped off his cloud, his gaze distant and clouded, seeing beyond that which was in front of him. His thoughts had been churning all day and his temptation to fall had only grown as he watched the man he loved more than his own being.

"Actually, I was thinking," Hiroto said, unsure how Saga would react but needing to get this all-consuming desire off of his chest at long last.

"Of what?" Saga asked him looking up at him as he too moved off of their cloud. They began walking away from their cloud, turning down a pathway made of clouds.

"Giving up my wings," Hiroto told him, keeping his gaze downward. He felt Saga stop dead in his tracks. Looking back at the senior angel, he saw that Saga's eyes were wide and held fear and something else within them, something Hiroto couldn't name.

"Why would you give up your wings?" Saga practically demanded, his voice harder than Hiroto had ever heard it before. "Is this because of that…that human you love so much?"

"No! It's…it's not just because of him," Hiroto lied quickly. It wasn't a complete lie. Humans had always fascinated him and he wouldn't mind living among them, provided, of course, he could be with his beloved while he did so. "You know that humans fascinate me," he tried to elaborate his lie pitifully. Saga didn't buy it.

"You want to give up your precious wings for a human, a human who may not even love you when you fall!" Saga yelled. They turned out of the pathway and entered a small grotto made of clouds and with a clear blue waterfall that trickled out into the Milky Way.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hiroto yelled back. Tears stung his eyes and his heart ached so painfully, a pain he was unfamiliar with. "This love is…it's too much. I just can't bear it, not anymore! I'm not strong like you, Saga. I just…this is what I feel like I have to do!"

"Forget him, Hiroto," Saga commanded him sternly. "Forget about the love you hold for that human man. It's fleeting and will fade upon his death. There is more love for you here than on Earth with those mortals."

"What love is there for me here?" Hiroto asked him, tears now flowing freely from his brown eyes. "There is no love for me here. No love that I want."

"There's mine," Saga told him. Hiroto blinked, unsure if he heard his friend correctly.

"What?" Hiroto asked softly.

"Surely you can't be so naïve," Saga spat at him, anger contorting his beautiful features. "Don't tell me that you don't know of my love for you, a love I've had for you before you even died."

Hiroto felt his breath catch in his throat. His tears didn't stop nor did his anger at Saga. Now he was confused, in pain, sad, lovesick, and angry. Too much was happening too soon. He hadn't expected Saga to react like this.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroto demanded.

"You were the human I've loved for so long!" Saga shouted at him. "You are my beloved. You must have known!" There was desperation in his voice and face and it made Hiroto's heart ache. But Saga's love wasn't going to change his mind, no matter what. Did he love Saga? Yes, but as a best friend and brother. Nothing more.

"I honestly didn't know, Saga! I…I didn't even know I was human before now!" Hiroto shouted back. "And I'm sorry. But…but I don't love you like that. I love him. It's always been him."

Saga's expression changed immediately. It went from sad and desperate to angry and hateful. Hiroto was afraid of his friend for the very first time in his existence. He stepped back, moving closer to the waterfall behind him. Saga followed him, his taller physique overbearing and threatening.

"If you won't accept my love, if you'd rather rip your wings out and fall than be up here with me, then perhaps I ought to help you out with that," Saga seethed.

Before Hiroto could say another word, Saga's hands grabbed him. They spun him around fiercely and a hot, terrible pain shot throughout his back and quickly spread all over his body. He screamed loudly, the sound deafening even to his own ears. With his eyes screwed shut from the horrible pain, Hiroto didn't see as he fell. All he could do was feel the wind rushing past his body, harsh and cold and full of anger, and the searing pain in his back where his wings once were.

~…~

Shou didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to go for a walk. It was his day off and he had planned to hold up in his apartment and watch anime all day. But his mind and legs had been restless all day and he finally just gave up, grabbed his jacket, and left with no set destination in mind. His legs had a mind of their own and they were taking him to wherever he needed to go.

It was chilly outside and he was glad that he had brought his jacket with him. As much as he liked walks – and he did – all Shou wanted right now was to be at home, snuggled underneath a blanket and watching anime. After five days of hard work, he was more than ready for his weekend off and watching anime and sleeping was the best way to spend it. If only his legs had gotten that memo…

A loud bang, like that of someone hitting a dumpster, erupted suddenly from the alley way to his left. It was loud enough to startle Shou and a few other passersby, but none of them stopped like he did. Shou stood dead in his tracks and peered down the alley way. At first, he couldn't really see anything except for the dumpster. But then, he saw something or someone move slightly, trying to lift themselves up before they fell back down to the ground. Without even thinking about it, he turned into the alley way and called out to the stranger.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he called.

The person twitched and then moaned in pain. Shou started jogging towards them. When he reached whoever it was laying on the ground, he knelt down beside them. Whoever it was was wrapped in a clean, white sheet and was smaller than Shou was. Hesitantly, Shou reached out and turned the person over. What he saw when he did made him gasp and caused his heart to beat wildly in his chest.

The face before him was so beautiful and angelic that it brought tears to Shou's eyes. His hair was as yellow as pale gold and so soft and sweet smelling that he wanted to run his fingers through it all day. Big, wide, brown eyes were hazed over but starting to focus on the world around him. Pale skin, free from any blemish, was revealed when the young man tried to get up again only to collapse. When he did, part of the sheet partly fell from his back and revealed two large, painful looking white scars on his back. Shou hissed, not even able to imagine what could cause scars like those or how much they must've hurt.

"What happened to you?" Shou asked him. "Is anything broken? Where did you fall from?" He looked up and saw that the beautiful, young man could have fallen from the buildings around them. But why would he do so in nothing but a sheet?

The man opened his mouth and all that came out why a high pitched sound, like that a wind chime would make. Startled, Shou backed away slightly, but still remained in arm's reach of the younger male. Realization crossed the angelic face and before Shou could blink, he managed to pull himself up and kiss Shou's lips.

It was a soft kiss, so innocent and sweet that it nearly caused the tears in Shou's eyes to actually fall. His lips were so soft and warm that Shou could easily imagine himself kissing them all day long every day. But before he could delve too deep in his imagination, the younger man pulled away, leaving Shou wanting so much more than just that one kiss.

Shou watched as the young man exhaled and looked around him. His eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty and his hands clutched the sheet tightly to his body.

"W-where am I?" the young man asked him. His voice was just as angelic as his beautiful face and Shou wanted to hear more of it.

"You're in Tokyo," Shou told him. When all he received was a confused stare, he added, "Japan." Again, all he got was a confused look.

"Can you stand?" Shou asked him. The young man tried to stand up on his own, even while gripping the dumpster beside him, but to no avail. In the end, Shou had to help him up, which he didn't mind one bit. "Are you able to walk?"

Using Shou as a crutch, the other man started to walk, slowly and clumsily moving one foot in front of the other. He stumbled and nearly collapsed a few times, but they eventually made it to the entrance of the alley way. Shou looked down at him and saw the fear and trepidation on the angelic face of the man he was supporting.

"Where do you live?" Shou asked him. The man looked up at him, uncertain and fearful, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I…I don't know," he said softly, biting his lower lip.

"You don't know where you live?" Shou asked. When the younger man shook his head in shame, he asked, "Well…what's the last thing you remember?"

"I…I'm not sure. P-pain. And then…nothing," he told Shou.

"Do you know you're name?" Shou said. Again, the younger shook his head. "You're coming home with me, then."

That caused the young man to snap his head up. His eyes were wider than before, if possible, and he began to shiver. Shou immediately felt bad and pulled the smaller body closer to his own. He couldn't help but notice how well they fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. And he couldn't help but feel protective over this defenseless man even though they had just met.

"My name's Shou and you can stay with me for as long as you want," he said. "It doesn't seem like you remember much of anything, no offense. But you need to get out of the cold and get some clothes and a hot meal."

"Y-y-you don't…have to," the other told him. Shou ushered them out into the crowd and they started slowly back to his apartment.

"You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" Shou asked. When he got a small 'no' in reply, he asked, "And do you know anyone else around here?" Again, no. "Then you're staying with me until you feel like leaving. I don't mind."

"Th-thank you," the younger man said, his face red and tears shining in his eyes.

"Any time. We do need a name for you, though," Shou said. He studied the smaller man as they continued on their way. "I think Hiroto would be a good name for you. Yeah, Hiroto seems right."

"You re-really think so?" Shou was asked.

"Yes, I do," he replied with a bright smile. The smile he received in kind was small, but it was enough to make his knees weaken and his heart to beat wildly like before.

"Hiroto… I like that," Hiroto said.

They walked in a calm, comfortable peace for the duration of their journey.

~…~

"Do you like okayu?" Shou asked Hiroto once they entered his apartment.

Hiroto didn't know what exactly to say. He didn't know what okayu was. Hell, he didn't even know who he was. What he had told Shou had been the truth: he remembered absolutely nothing. Not his name, not where he was from. All that he remember was an excruciating pain and then…

He was afraid, more so than he had ever been. Or at least, he thinks so. How could he be sure when he didn't remember anything? All Hiroto knew was the pain that had throbbed in his back, which wasn't nearly as bad now, fear, and how his heart always seemed to skip a beat and ache every single time he looked at Shou. Why his heart did that, he didn't know, but it wasn't a bad feeling. It made him feel light and airy, happier than he had ever been, and like he could walk on air. This was just too much for him; he felt as though his brain was about to explode.

"Hiroto?" Shou called out to him and it was only then that he realized he hadn't answered the other man. Hiroto didn't know what okayu was and if he even liked it. Actually, he didn't even know when the last time he had eaten anything was or what his favorite food was.

His big, brown eyes, full of more confusion and fear than ever, met Shou's warm, concerned ones. And just like that, Hiroto felt calmer than he had ever been. Just like that, he felt loved and at home for the first time in his life – however long it had been. He didn't understand why he felt this way about someone he barely knew, but part of him just accepted it and didn't care. All that mattered to him was that he was here with Shou and that Shou made him feel…wonderful.

"Do you like okayu?" Shou asked him again. Hiroto blinked a couple of times before he slowly shook his head.

"I…don't know what that is," Hiroto told him softly, looking down, feeling stupid and ashamed.

He felt as though there were things he ought to know, ordinary, everyday things, mundane things, but they just weren't…there. Nothing was there. He didn't know anything and that made him feel like a useless child, incapable of doing anything. Hiroto couldn't even walk right, not without Shou's help. How stupid was that?

"It's rice porridge and it's pretty good with ginger and honey. I usually make it when I'm not feeling too well," Shou explained to him patiently, a gentle smile on his face. "All things considered, I thought you might like some."

Hiroto nodded, not sure what else to do, not sure if he even liked it before his memory disappeared, and gave Shou a small smile. "I'd like that," he said.

"Good. Can you make it to the couch on your own?" Shou asked as he removed his shoes by the door. Hiroto looked down and saw to his disgust how dirty his feet were. And bloody from walking in nothing but a sheet. His glance must've been noticed by Shou because he added, "Or you could take a shower or bath while I make the okayu. You're smaller than I am, but I'm sure I have some old clothes you could wear."

"No," Hiroto mumble after a moment's hesitation. He had already taken enough from Shou; he felt as though he had no right to anything else. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You're not," Shou told him as he guided him down the hallway to the bathroom. "You don't remember anything and until you do, you're staying here. I won't budge on this."

Hiroto looked up at him, amazed at how someone like Shou could care so much about a complete stranger like him. Unable and unwilling to say no, Hiroto allowed himself to be ushered into the bathroom.

"The left side is for hot water," Shou explained tapping on the shower's faucet, "and the right side is for cold water. The towels are in the closet and feel free to use my stuff. I'll get you some clothes and bring them in for you, okay?"

Hiroto nodded, feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything. But even so, Shou's smile did make him feel more relaxed.

"Don't be afraid to shout if you need me," Shou told him.

"Okay," Hiroto said softly. Shou opened his mouth, but then closed it, obviously thinking twice about whatever it was he had to say. They both stood in the bathroom, staring at each other awkwardly for another minute or so before the older man moved.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Shou said and, giving Hiroto another smile, left the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him.

Alone in the bathroom, Hiroto turned and gazed at the shower. There was also a tub, but he had no idea how to plug the drain. And he wasn't really in the mood for a relaxing bath; it wouldn't relax him anyway. Peeling off the sheet, Hiroto let it fall to the floor before he carefully stepped inside the shower. Eyeing the curtain, he drew it across and turned to the faucet.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Hiroto tugged on the knob and turned it left, just as Shou had told him. Cold water cascaded down on him for a brief second before it turned hot. Really, really hot. Hissing, Hiroto quickly turned it towards the cold water side and sighed in relief as the water turned from unbearably hot to pleasingly warm. Hanging his head, Hiroto watched as dirt and blood washed away from his body. Where did all of that blood come from? Not just from his feet, that's for sure. Feeling a sudden itching on his back, Hiroto reached around and scratched it. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood on it. Not fresh blood, but dried and flaked. So that's what was itching…

Sighing softly again, Hiroto looked around for Shou's 'stuff'. Whatever he meant by 'stuff'… There was a rack hanging off of the shower head that had all sorts of bottles on it. Not knowing which one to use first, he grabbed a random one and opened it up. A pleasant smell floated up to his nose and Hiroto grinned, wanting to smell more of it. Squeezing the bottle, he squirt some of its contents out and onto his face, getting some in his eyes. Immediately, his eyes began to sting and burn and he screamed and dropped the bottle.

With hands coated with the nice smelling gel, Hiroto tried to wipe his eyes, but only succeeded in making them burn even more. He screamed louder and wiped his hands on his thighs in an attempt to rub it off. His hands felt slippery and bubbles streamed down his legs and down the drain. The stinging in his eyes wouldn't go away, though, and he didn't know why. Getting away from the water and getting his eyes to stop stinging was all he could think of.

He stepped out of the shower and nearly slipped and fell onto the floor. At that moment, Shou rushed into the bathroom. Hiroto, who was still crying out in frustration and pain, blinked and flushed bright red, realizing that he was stark naked and Shou could see everything.

"Are...are….are you okay?" Shou asked, his own face flushed red. Hiroto grabbed the shower curtain and nearly fell back into the shower. Acting on instinct, Shou surged forward to catch him and helped steady him.

"I got…I got…um…" Hiroto blinked and felt the stinging sensation. Closing his eyes, he wiped his hands over his eyes to get it to stop.

"Did you get soap in your eyes?" Shou asked him, making a point to keep his brown eyes focused on Hiroto's face instead of his body.

"I think so," Hiroto said, still rubbing.

"Rinse them out under the water," Shou told him. Hiroto turned and, with Shou's help, stepped back into the shower. "Just…um, open your eyes under the water and let it wash your eyes out, okay?"

"Okay," Hiroto mumbled.

"Will you be alright if I leave you alone? Will you be okay?" Shou asked him as he drew the curtain across.

"I think so," Hiroto replied.

"Good. I've got clothes for you, by the way. I'll sit them on the back of the toilet," Shou said before he left the bathroom again.

Stepping back underneath the water, Hiroto opened his eyes and let the water take away the stinging. Within seconds, his eyes felt so much better. Sighing in relief, he let the water wash over him again before he bent down and picked up the bottle he dropped. Carefully, he squirt more gel onto his hand before he rubbed it into his hair. When he was done with his hair, he rinsed it out and then reached for the same bottle.

Looking up at the rack, he saw a pouf and grabbed it after a moment's hesitation. Shou had told him he could use his stuff. Hiroto looked at the pouf in his hand and chewed his bottom lip. He felt bad, really bad, but he forced his mind off and rubbed the gel into the pouf. Quickly, he washed his body, being careful with his cut up feet, before he put the pouf back. Turning off the water, Hiroto stepped out of the shower and onto the mat in front of it. The closet Shou had told him about was on the left and he opened it up and pulled a towel out.

Hiroto dried off his hair first before he started on the rest of his body. Once he was dry, he took the clothes Shou had left for him off of the back of the toilet. Eyeing the shorts – what the 'S' stood for he didn't know, but the red and blue coloring must've been significant – and he put them on. It was difficult at first and after falling over a couple of times, Hiroto finally managed to get them on. The shirt, a plain grey one, was big on him, but it smelled like Shou and he liked that, perhaps more than he should've.

Before he left the bathroom, Hiroto caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face looked so pale and his eyes seemed so big and wide. He didn't recognize himself, not really, and that thought sent a shiver down his spine. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he quickly opened the door and left the bathroom.

~…~

"You what?!" Nao asked Shou at work. Mondays were not Shou's favorite day, but today, he was glad it was Monday. Telling his friend, Nao, about Hiroto was something best done in person, especially considering that it was hard enough to explain face to face. He could only imagine how weird it would be in a text.

"I'm letting him stay with me for a while. To keep an eye on him and to help him out," Shou told the older man. From around his cubical wall, Nao shook his head.

"Don't you think it's kind of stupid to let a total stranger in your house? He could've killed you, you know," Nao said.

"Except that he didn't," Shou retorted. "Nao, he could hardly walk on his own when I found him. Hell, he used body wash to wash his hair! He can't even read or write…"

"He doesn't need to know how to read or write to know how to stick a knife in someone," Nao grumbled, clearly still unhappy at Shou's carelessness.

"If you met him, you'd understand," Shou said. "He's forgotten everything. Pon doesn't even know if he has any family."

"Pon? I thought his name was Hiroto," Nao said.

"Pon is his nickname," Shou replied, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Admit it, Shou. You've got a crush on your amnesia boy," Nao said.

"I do not! He's just…so…unworldly," Shou mumbled, mostly to himself. "I'm not sure how to explain it. Hiroto's different. He has this angelic face and voice and his hair is like pale gold and aside from these scars on his back, his skin is perfect."

"He has scars on his back?" Nao asked. "Was he in a gang or something?" Shou gave him a look.

"No, baka, he wasn't in a gang."

"How do you know? He doesn't remember," Nao asked.

"I don't think a gang would let him live if he did something they didn't like," Shou answered him.

"You don't know that. That could be the reason behind his memory loss," Nao retorted.

"You need to meet him. Then you'll see why you're gang theory is just plain stupid," Shou said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, how about I come over after work? We can get take out before we go to see your boy toy," Nao suggested.

"Nao! He is NOT my boy toy," Shou said, his face reddening quickly. Nao snorted.

"Not yet, he's not," he said before they went back to work.

Nao was right; he was almost always right, of course. Shou did have a crush on Hiroto. But it wasn't just a crush. It was something so much more than that. When he looked at Hiroto, he saw an angel, so pure and innocent and yet so strong willed. From the first time he saw his face, Shou had been enchanted by the younger man and happily so. As much as he didn't want to take advantage of Hiroto – and he truly didn't, not in his condition – Shou found that it was hard to not reach out and touch him just for the sake of doing so.

He had only known the blonde for two days, not even two full days, and yet Shou knew that there was no one else for him. Hiroto was it, his one and only. Explaining it was difficult, even to himself, but Shou just knew that Hiroto was meant for him, made for him. Yes, it was odd and weird, but it just felt so right. It was the one thing he felt sure about, absolutely, positively sure. For the first time in his life, Shou wasn't going to second guess something. Even if it made no sense, he wasn't going to fight it.

Hiroto was unlike anyone Shou had ever seen or known. He had never laid eyes upon someone as perfect as Hiroto, and although no one was perfect, Shou knew, instinctively, that Hiroto was perfect for him. After having spent the weekend with the blonde, Shou didn't think he ever wanted to go another day without him. Showing him how to use chopsticks had been hilarious and sweet; hilarious because, like almost everything else, Hiroto had forgotten how to use them; and sweet because Hiroto tried so hard to not cry tears of frustration when he just couldn't get the hang of it. It ended with Shou giving him a hug and Hiroto hugging him back like his life depended on it. And he found out that Hiroto liked watching anime, just like he did, and that too many sweets brought out a very hyperactive Pon, something Shou found utterly adorable.

But there was some deeper connection that they shared, though. Shou didn't know how to explain it, didn't know if he could, and didn't know if he wanted to. It went far beyond his physical attraction to Hiroto and the fact that he found him cute and sweet. They may have just met and they may have been strangers, but Shou had the feeling that he'd sacrifice his life if it meant keeping Hiroto alive. He should have be worried and concerned; no one fell for someone so fast, and yet, he didn't question it, he didn't even try. This, whatever it was between himself and Hiroto, felt natural, like it was a fact of life, kind of like 'the grass is green', 'the sky is blue'.

How work went by so fast when all Shou could really concentrate on was Hiroto was a mystery to him. But before he knew it, it was five o'clock and he was putting his jacket on and leaving with Nao. They stopped by a little restaurant near Shou's apartment for take-out before they continued on their merry way, Nao questioning Shou every step of the way about what Hiroto looked like, why he couldn't remember anything, and what his life could've been like before whatever had caused him to lose his memory.

"I already told you, Nao, that I don't know how he lost his memory," Shou said as they climbed the last flight of stairs to Shou's apartment.

"Did he have any kind of head wound? Anything at all that could explain why he lost his memory?" Nao asked.

"No, he didn't. Aside from the scars on his back, he didn't have a scratch on him," Shou answered. They made it to his apartment and he fished out his key from out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock.

"Kind of suspicious, isn't it?" Nao asked him, obviously still unconvinced about the whole thing. Shou glared at him half heartedly over his shoulder. "What? I'm just saying..."

"Yeah, well, don't," Shou growled softly before he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hiroto! I'm home!" he called out. He could hear the sound of the TV being shut off before soft footsteps approached them. Hiroto stepped into view, an excited smile on his face which quickly vanished upon seeing Nao. His eyes widened and he looked so incredibly young and innocent and fearful.

"Hiroto, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Shou said, setting a bag of take-out on the kitchen table. "This is Nao. Nao, this is Hiroto." Nao, despite all of his worries and fears about the entire situation, gave Hiroto a soft, reassuring smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroto," Nao said. "Shou hasn't shut up about you all day." His smile turned mischievous and he laughed. Hiroto, who still looked a bit frightened, gave Nao a small, hesitant smile and laugh and he stepped into the kitchen completely.

"Nice to meet you too," Hiroto said softly. Shou, who was retrieving the cartons of food out of the bags, watched as Nao gave Hiroto a once over before he smiled again.

"I know my coming over is unexpected, but I wanted to meet the man Shou kept talking about all day," Nao told Hiroto, sending Shou a teasing grin.

"You'll scare him off if you don't stop Nao," Shou warned. "Hiroto, are you hungry?"

Hiroto nodded and walked over to him. He was wearing an old pair of Shou's sweatpants that, luckily, had draw strings to tighten them up and a large, baggy long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves concealing Hiroto's hands entirely. It made him look so small and vunerable. Shou went and got plates out of his cupboard and handed them to Nao to place on the table. Opening the frig, Shou reached in to grab the milk and saw the little box lunch he had made for Hiroto, having known that hiroto didn't know how to use the stove or oven or how to cook in general. Knowing that Hiroto hadn't eaten since breakfast made Shou's heart clench painfully. He'd have to talk to Hiroto about that after Nao left; he didn't want the younger man starving himself unnecessarily.

Getting some glasses, he placed them and the milk on the table before he saw down beside Hiroto. Nao sat across from Shou. they began to eat and fell into a comfortable silence as they did so. Hiroto seemed to be better at handling chopsticks, but he still had trouble with them and Shou had to help him out a couple of times. When he asked Hiroto how his day went, he didn't get much of an answer, but he did catch the unsure look Hiroto gave Nao. Hiroto still wasn't comfortable with the older man. Shou didn't think he would be; Nao was a stranger and would be for a while. However, Shou was still a stranger too, and yet Hiroto seemed to trust him completely. Not that Shou was bothered or troubled by that at all; he was more than happy that Hiroto felt that way towards him. It made him feel important and like he actually mattered to someone.

After dinner, they moved to the living room to watch some TV and hang out; Nao sat in the arm chair while Shou and Hiroto sat together on the couch. They managed to find the first Iron Man movie and as it was just starting as well. With nothing else better to watch, they settled with that. As the movie wore on, Hiroto cuddled closer to Shou and Shou automatically wrapped an arm around the smaller man, pulling him closer. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Nao. Somewhere between Tony Stark almost dying and Pepper almost being crushed to death, Hiroto fell asleep and that was when Nao opened his mouth.

"I think I understand what you meant earlier when you said I'd get it once I met him," Nao said, his eyes drifting from the TV to Shou and then to Hiroto's sleeping form. "There's definitely something about him, something I can't describe, that makes him unlike anyone I've ever met."

"I told you," Shou said, a satisfactory grin on his face. "But just so that we're clear, he's mine." Nao held up his hands in surrender.

"He is all yours. Besides, I'm not gay, no offense," Nao replied. "Even if I was interested, he wouldn't leave you for the world."

"What do you mean?" Shou asked, a bit confused by his friend's words.

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?" Nao asked him in turn. "It's as though you're the only person alive on this planet, the only person who matters, and the only one he sees."

Shou took his friend's words to heart. It was very seldom that Nao gave his opinion so freely, but when he did, Shou always paid attention. Gazing down at Hiroto, Shou pondered the words as his fingers caressed the silky blonde strands of the younger man's hairs. He hadn't notice that Hiroto looked at him that way. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what that look, well, looked like, but knowing that Hiroto gave him that look often enough for Nao to see it made him feel incredibly, unbelievably good all throughout his body. It was almost as though nothing could touch him, like nothing else mattered, like no bad could happen.

The movie ended and Nao stood up. As he made his way to the door, having known Shou long enough to not have to be shown out, he turned back to the two of them and said, "You know, you look at him the same way too."

Grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes back on, Nao left Shou on the couch with Hiroto still asleep, his head in his lap now as the end credits rolled on the TV screen. He had no idea what he looked like when he stared at Hiroto the way he was now, but it was probably obvious to anyone who looked at him that he was starting to fall for the angel in his lap.

~...~

It had been a month since Hiroto had been found by Shou. The days had passed by fast and had turned into weeks and, before he knew it, the weeks had turned into a month. He still had no idea who he was. Shou had taken him to doctors and therapists to find out if he had any family left and to see if his memories were suppressed or something like that, but that all lead to absolutely nothing. Hiroto had no family; there were no people, dead or alive, with his genetic code. And that wasn't all; his DNA was unlike anything any doctor had ever seen. Just thinking about everything he had gone through during the past month gave him a massive headache and made him sick to his stomach.

He had no family.

He had no past record, school, criminal, or otherwise to trace him.

His DNA wasn't even normal.

It was as though he had dropped out of the sky and landed on Earth without so much as a reason why. Before Shou had found him, it was as though Hiroto had never even existed.

Despite all of that happening to him, Hiroto was happy. He was more than capable of taking care of himself now when Shou was at work. Although he didn't have any means to make money - what with, apparently, not having existed prior to Shou finding him in an alley way wrapped in a sheet - he took care of Shou's apartment and had even managed to learn how to cook. Granted, he knew only how to make easy meals, but Shou had been teaching him how to read and it was only a matter of time before he'd be able to tackle a cook book.

Did it worry him and stress him out about having no history, no past, and no family to speak of whatsoever? Yes, it did. Greatly so, as a matter of fact. But Shou made it all better. Just being close to him made Hiroto feel complete and melted away all of the unsettling feelings that would threaten to spill out of him whenever things got too bad. Shou was beautiful and handsome and sweet and caring and patient, so very patient, that it was amazing. He made Hiroto feel like he could walk on water or grow wings and fly.

They had kissed a few times and each and every time, Hiroto's heart jumped up into his throat and his breath caught and he felt light headed and dizzy. Kissing Shou was the most amazing feeling in the world and it had been days, almost a week, since they had last kissed.

Hiroto knew why Shou tried to keep his distance and tried to control himself. The older man was afraid that he was using Hiroto and that Hiroto would accuse him of doing so. But that wasn't the case. He wasn't using Hiroto at all and Hiroto would never even think of saying as much to him, not after all Shou had done for him. The only complaint Hiroto had was that he and Shou hadn't gone any further. More than anything, Hiroto wanted to make love with Shou, to belong to him and him alone.

He knew that his feelings and desires made no sense. Shou and he had been strangers when they first met, a mere month ago. And yet, being with Shou felt so right, like Hiroto had found the missing part of himself. Whether it made sense or not really didn't matter to him; all that really mattered was Shou.

Right now, Shou was in the living watching some movie on TV or something like that. Hiroto was drying the last dish from dinner in the kitchen and he had a plan. After putting the last plate away, Hiroto put the towel back where it belonged and stood in the doorway of the living room. Shou looked up at him and gave him the same bright, warm smile he had always given him since the day they met.

"Hey, Pon. All done?" Shou asked.

"Yep," Hiroto replied and smiled. He walked over to Shou and gazed down at him, his smile soft and loving. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt his face beginning to get red.

"Something wrong?" Shou asked, noticing his reddening complexion, his smile disappearing. Hiroto didn't like that; Shou looked incredible whenever he smiled.

Releasing the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding, Hiroto knelt down, his legs on either side of Shou's thighs and sat there. Before Shou could say anything, Hiroto pressed his lips against the older man's in a desperate, longing kiss, wanting nothing more than to be as close to Shou as was humanly possible.

Shou immediately responded to the kiss, returning it enthusiastically while his arms wrapped around Hiroto's smaller body, pulling him closer. His hands ran up and down Hiroto's back soothing, sending delicious shivers down the smaller man's spine. Breaking the kiss, Hiroto stared into Shou's eyes before he kissed him again, his eyes closing and a soft moan escaping him as they kissed. Hiroto's hands moved up Shou's chest and around his neck, his fingers delving into his wonderfully soft and silky hair.

Hiroto gasped in surprise when he felt Shou's hands grab his ass, squeezing possessively and pulling him closer. His strained, clothed erection rubbed against Shou's and hot desire and need shot suddenly throughout his body, setting in on fire and causing him to tingle deliciously all over. He started grinding against Shou, breaking their kiss and groaning softly as their erections rubbed together. When Shou's hips jerked up, brushing suddenly and hard against Hiroto's, he tilted his head back and gasped loudly, his fingers pulling hard on Shou's hair. As he countinued to grind, Shou leaned forward and began kissing and licking his neck, his hands squeezing his butt and massaging it.

"Shou..." Hiroto moaned softly. Shou nipped at the juncture between his shoulder and neck before he licked it once and lifted his head.

"Did you want to stop?" the older man asked. When Hiroto's eyes met his, he could see the overwhelming love within them as well as the fear of rejection and sadness. He smiled, lovingly and bright and pressed a sweet kiss to Shou's lips.

"No, I don't want to stop," Hiroto told him. "But I think we should move to the bedroom." The sadness and rejection left Shou's eyes and he gave Hiroto a look so full of love and happiness that it made the smaller man's heart swell.

"That's a good idea," Shou said and before Hiroto knew it, he was being lifted up and carried bridal style back to Shou's bedroom. He had been sleeping with Shou in his room for the past two weeks; although he couldn't remember a thing before Shou found him, the nightmares he had only ever ceased when he was with Shou. Nightmares of a terrifyingly powerful man whose face was always hidden in shadows who abused him and of black, thunderous clouds, lightning, blood, and pain. But he didn't think about that now. Shou was all he could think about.

With the gentle ease of a caring lover, Shou lowered Hiroto onto the bed before he crawled on top of him. Hiroto grabbed Shou's shirt and lowered him down for a kiss. His mouth opened and Shou's tongue delved inside, causing him to moan into the older man's passionate kiss. He was so hard and he wanted Shou so badly that he was getting impatient. As Shou's warm hands reached underneath his shirt to the skin beneath, Hiroto broke the kiss and, panting, made his demand.

"Make love to me, Shou," he practically begged, his eyes clouded with desire and need. Shou smiled down at him and kissed him.

"Anything you want," he replied softly.

Their clothes were soon thrown all about the room, neither one carrying where they landed. How could they when they were too preoccupied with each other? Shou gazed down at Hiroto's pale, bare body, his hands caressing the younger man's chest, his sides, and thighs before one wrapped around the blonde's hard cock. The groan that escaped Hiroto's plump lips was practically pornographic. Hiroto couldn't help himself; never before had he ever felt like this before. But he was glad that he was feeling it now and that Shou was the cause of it.

Shou kissed him briefly before he began placing nipping kisses along his jaw, down his throat, and then all over his chest, leaving a trail in his wake. Hiroto could only moan and writhe while Shou licked and sucked his left nipple. The older man reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and retrieved a bottle of lube. He placed it in Hiroto's hand and looked up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust and love. Confused, Hiroto stared down at him, unsure of what to do with it.

"I don't want to hurt you. Pour some of that on your hand and coat me with it," Shou explained to him patiently, just as he had with everything else. Hiroto nodded, realization dawning on him, and did as he was told.

Uncapping the lid, he poured some lube onto his hand and he reached down and took Shou in his hands. Shou was bigger than he was and he was so hard and hot in his hands. Hiroto gazed in awe and want as he coated Shou's hard member, his own twitching and throbbing painfully as he listened to his soon to be lover's moans. Shou's head tilted back and his eyes closed in pleasure as Hiroto stroked him. He almost came, but he stopped Hiroto, his hands covering the smaller ones on his cock. When his eyes met Hiroto's large, wide ones filled with love and desire, he groaned.

"I'm good," he said. "Now it's time for you."

Hiroto leaned back against the bed as Shou's index finger prodded his pucker. When he felt it enter him, he gasped, feeling an odd, but pleasant sensation beginning to spread throughout his body. It was only Shou inserted a second finger did he begin to feel the stretch and burn and pain of it. Hissing, he tried to stop tears from forming in his eyes as Shou scissored him. He felt Shou kiss his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips softly, lovingly as he was prepared.

"It hurts, I know. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible," Shou told him before kissing him softly again.

"Hurry," Hiroto begged, wanting the pain to end. He was still hard, oh, so hard, and he felt as though he were about to burst. The pain was something he could work through, but if Shou didn't make love to him soon, he was going to get frustrated beyond belief. "Just...take me!" he cried out, unable to stop himself.

"Are you sure?" Shou asked, concern apparent on his face.

"Yes, Shou!" Hiroto cried again.

He felt Shou removed his fingers and press his hard member against Hiroto's tight, virgin pucker. Leaning down, Shou kissed him and Hiroto kissed back, pouring all of the love and desire that he felt for the older man into the kiss. Slowly, Shou entered him, tearing him apart and filling him with a pain and pleasure that was unique to love making. It caused him to cry into their kiss and made his unshed tears fall, but he had never before felt so whole, so complete, as he did right then and there. Shou ended their kiss and kissed his tears as they fell. When the pain had ebbed and Hiroto was ready, he pushed his hips up and gave Shou a pleading look.

Taking the hint, Shou began to move out of him slowly before thrusting back in. He created a slow, steady rhythm and Hiroto felt the pain begin to fade away as the pleasure took over. His hands clutched at Shou's shoulders and his nails dug into the soft, pale flesh. Dear God, having Shou inside of him felt so good, so right, and he had never felt so normal, so whole, ever before. Shou kissed and licked his neck, leaving possessive marks in his wake. One hand held Hiroto's head as though he were a precious stone while the other wrapped around his now weeping cock and stroked him.

Hiroto's moans and gasps of pleasure filled the entire room and only grew louder and louder as Shou's rhythm sped up. His thumb brushed over the tip of Hiroto's head and the blonde gasped loudly, his eyes flying open wide as he did so. Never before had his body felt as though it were on fire; never before had he felt so much pleasure; never before had he loved someone so much as he loved Shou.

After a little while, Shou's slow, steady rhythm was replaced by a merciless pounding that made Hiroto cry out constantly, one hand pulling and tugging on Shou's hair while the other dug into his back, his nails drawing blood. His balls tightened and he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he came. As Shou stroked him one last time, Hiroto cried out loudly and came all over his lover's hand and his own stomach, his eyes screwed tightly shut and his face twisted in a mask of pure pleasure and completion.

At the same time, Shou thrust as deep as he could into Hiroto's warm, tight body before he came, filling his small lover with his warm seed. He growled as his came, claiming Hiroto as his and his alone. No one else would make love to the small blonde beneath him; no one else would know how amazing and wonderful he was.

As Hiroto finished, an unseen force slammed into him. His eyes widened and he cried out. Memories came flooding back and everything that had once been a painful fog began to clear up. He began to remember everything.

His life as an angel.

Watching over humans from high above.

Becoming Shou's guardian.

Watching over him, guiding him.

Falling in love with him.

Confessing to Saga his love.

Saga's rage.

Saga taking his wings from him.

The fall.

The pain.

It all came rushing back to him and it was all too much.

Hiroto collapsed onto Shou's bed, unconscious, leaving Shou screaming and panicking.

~...~

"I'm sorry I scared you," Hiroto apologized, biting his lip nervously and gazing at Shou. The older man was holding him closely, his embrace tightening around Hiroto as he listened to the angel's story.

Hiroto was an angel! A real angel! Who had wings and who watched over people and who had lived for centuries! As much as it was to take in, as hard as it should have been to believe, Shou couldn't help but believe the small blonde. Something about everything he was saying felt right. And watching Hiroto as he told him everything that he now remembered, seeing the sincerity and pain in those beautifully expressive eyes, only confirmed what Shou felt, as irrational as it was.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I had no idea that you'd get your memories back if we made love," Shou replied, kissing the top of his head.

"Neither did I at the time," Hiroto said, laughing softly. "Angels who weren't able to do their duties fell to Earth. None have ever returned, so there was no way I could have found out that making love would restore an angel's memories."

"Even if you had known, I doubt you'd remember it anyway," Shou pointed out. Hiroto laughed again and snuggled closer to his human, still feeling whole and complete and utterly happy for the first time in a long time.

"You're right; I wouldn't have," Hiroto agreed. Silence fell upon them for a few minutes. And then Shou's voice broke through.

"What will you do now?" he asked, his fear and uncertainty reflected in his voice. Hiroto sat up and met his gaze steadily.

"There's no way for me to regain my wings back. I'm a fallen angel now. I may have some of my powers, but I won't regain my wings until my human life ends," Hiroto explained. And then he smiled and added, "I love you, Shou. I have for your whole life. I don't want to leave you; not now or ever. I would like to stay...if you'll have me."

Shou smiled back at him, relieved and happy, and pulled Hiroto back into his arms, kissing him on his lips.

"Of course I'll have you. I always will," Shou promised and kissed him again.

Perhaps, Hiroto thought as Shou rolled him over and landed on top of him, his arousal obvious and pressing against his thigh, being a fallen angel wasn't so bad. He would return to the skies one day, many, many years from now, and when he would, he would confront Saga for his betrayal. But for now, he was more than happy making love with Shou and being held in his arms.


End file.
